


Deep in the Darkness

by azure_horizon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_horizon/pseuds/azure_horizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s never been one for physical intimacy but in that moment he curses the Wraith for taking that from him, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Darkness

He's aware of a body stretching out beside him; close enough to rouse awareness, far enough not to jostle his bruised and battered body. The wraith may have restored him (minus a few years) but he can still feel the effects of the changes and the fighting and the pain. Carson had given him something when he'd been in the infirmary getting checked over and then something extra to take home with him. Both miracles have already worn off and his body is protesting against the gentle weight of the blanket on top of him.

But despite this, his body still thrums in excited anticipation at the current her body sends his. He shifts towards her then groans as his weary limbs cramp in agony.

"Sorry..." she apologises quietly, her murmur echoing around his head, anvil like on his ear drums. He shakes his head slightly and lifts his weary arm from the bed towards her, brushing the back of his fingers across any part of her body he can reach. "How are you feeling?" She asks after a long moment of silence and he makes a sound, almost like a groan and he can see her smiling down at him in sympathy.

For once, he's willing to accept that sympathy because there is no way anyone should ever have to go through what he just went through at the hands of Kolya and his pet Wraith. But he had and he'd survived and she was here with him, now and despite his body' protests, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm... better than you would think," he manages but his voice is hoarse and pained and Teyla brushes her fingers across his face. "But still..." he doesn't voice the pain he's in because he's sure she can imagine. He doesn't want her to imagine but he knows she can – that she will try to, for him – anyway.

He moves to lean towards her but something in his back twists and he stills, a sharp his of pain escaping through his lips. There's a beat then Teyla's hands touch his shoulders, urging him back into the mattress and he's grateful she doesn't press too hard.

"Carson gave me some pills to give you if you woke up," she murmurs and he almost purrs at the thought. "Would you –"

"Yes," he grits out without looking at her because really, who wants to admit they need pain meds to make it through the night? She's gone for a few minutes and if he strains, he can hear the sounds of her moving about in the small shower room and then the rush of water as she fills a glass with water he knows he won't drink. She's back, her body silhouetted by the thin, milky rays that leak through the thin wispy curtains. She presses the pills to his lips and he takes them gratefully, shaking his head when she offers him the water.

She lays beside him curled up on her side, hands palm to palm under her head and John can't quite bring himself to look away from her. He eyes the inches between them with a glare but he know it's the only way. When he feels like he can move, he turns onto his side, ignoring the tightness of his muscles and mirrors her pose. It takes a moment but her eyes flutter open and she smiles to him. He moves his hand into the gap between them and she shifts again, freeing one hand only for it to be entrapped by his larger one. They both watch where their skins meets then she leans closer to him, kissing the bridge of his nose and he sighs, closing his eyes.

John's never been one for physical intimacy but in that moment, with those cavernous inches between him and Teyla, he curses the Wraith for taking that from him, too.


End file.
